Debajo de la cama
by Elewenfm
Summary: Alice es una niña que tiene unas terribles pesadillas por las noches. Su madre preocupada llama a los únicos que cree que puede ayudarle: Jonh Smith y Rose Tyler.
1. Uno

_**Disclaimer: **__Contiene spoilers____del 10th Doctor, así que si no has visto la 4ª temporada es mejor que lo leas cuando lo hagas. Handy es uno de mis personajes favoritos y siento curiosidad por como será su vida junto a Rose. Me gustaría escribir una serie de fanfics con ellos pero de momento solo tengo esto, así que es solo un borrador hasta que tenga tiempo de hacer más. Sin embargo, en un principio lo escribí para el concurso de fanfics del blog Papel psíquico, en el cual quedé finalista, it's something._

_**Betareader:**__ Kaze-mis_

* * *

Alice se había arropado bajo las sábanas de su cama y no se atrevía a sacar la cabeza de allí bajo ningún concepto hasta que no amaneciera. La oscuridad le daba pánico, aunque no menos de lo que vislumbraba en su cuarto después de que las luces se apagaran.

Veía unas siluetas delgadas sin rostro que soltaban unas risotadas estridentes cuando conseguían acorralarle en el centro de su dormitorio. Ella, desesperada, se escondía cada vez más, pero estas le seguían incluso debajo de la ropa. Le iban a comer, estaba segura.

—¡Mamá!—gritó Alice desesperada.

La mujer entró por la puerta apurada al escuchar su grito. Alice nunca antes había tenido pesadillas de forma tan continuada en sus nueve años, estaba muy preocupada. Tenía que hacer algo con urgencia; un psicólogo a lo mejor podía ayudarle. Sin embargo, quería consultarlo antes con su amiga.

Le pidió que se quedara a cuidar de su hija durante una noche; si venía acompañada por John Smith mucho mejor, porque él sabía más sobre esto.

Rose colgó el teléfono, emocionada.

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?—preguntó John, asomando la cabeza por el umbral del cuarto donde se dedicaba a investigar la vida alienígena que aterrizaba en su Londres.

—Sí—aseguró ella—.Francine me ha pedido que cuidemos de su hija.

—¡Brillante!—dijo él con una sonrisa dibujada en rostro. Rose se la devolvió.

—¿Qué crees que puede ser?—quiso saber ella.

John se encogió de hombros.

—Pueden ser muchas cosas, hasta que no lo vea no estaré seguro—contestó cogiendo un artilugio estilizado de encima de la mesa.

—¿Ya lo has terminado?—inquirió Rose.

—Sí, no es como el del Doctor, pero servirá. Espero que el modo para madera funcione como es debido—aseguró metiendo el destornillador sónico en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; en el otro llevaba un pequeño recipiente vacío, siempre llevaba uno encima.

Luego, ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigiendo caminando hacia el final de la calle sin cruzar muchas palabras. John estaba pendiente de todo lo que veía y escuchaba: cualquier detalle podía indicar que en ese barrio había vida extraterrestre.

No sería la primera vez.

Rose continuaba mirando a John con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Era idéntico que el segundo Doctor al que había perdido pero solo en apariencia ya que este tenía un solo corazón, era tan humano como ella y además tenía dejes que le recordaban a Donna Noble. Sentía atracción por él pero al mismo tiempo se decía a sí misma que no era el Doctor y jamás lo sería. John tenía mucha paciencia, sabía que Rose solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a él y estaba dispuesto a esperar, ya que al igual que el Doctor, también sentía algo especial por Rose.

—Menos mal que estáis aquí—dijo Francine después de abrirles la puerta—.¿Queréis tomar un té o un café?—les ofreció.

—Un té, gracias—pidió John.

—Yo estoy bien—añadió Rose.

Alice estaba tomando su vaso de leche en la cocina antes de irse a dormir.

John la notó inquieta así que se dirigió hacia ella para saludarle y hablar un poco con ella.

—¿Y dices que pasa siempre por las noches?—le preguntó.

La niña asintió.

—Hum…veamos, será un momento—dijo él, pasando el destornillador sónico por alrededor de la niña. El aparato emitía un zumbido leve y una luz ambarina en uno de sus extremos. Alice se quedó extrañada pero no dijo nada. Le conocía desde hacía tiempo y sabía que era un poco raro.

—Bien, aquí está todo normal. Eres humana—aseguró él.

—Claro que soy humana—replicó la niña—¿Vais a quedaros conmigo?

—Ellos sabrán qué hacer, cariño. Estás en buenas manos—explicó su madre.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?—preguntó la niña.

—Dormir, tu madre va a dormir porque necesita descansar—se adelantó John mientras conducía a Francine hacia su dormitorio. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y siguió caminando.

—¿Y si entramos a su cuarto?—dijo Rose empezando a abrir la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

—Sí, pero no enciendas la luz todavía—indicó John—quiero comprobar algo.

Rose obedeció. Ella no veía nada anormal allí dentro, nunca lo hubo, era el dormitorio de una niña con su edredón rosa, las paredes pintadas del mismo color, posters de Harry Potter y muchos peluches ¿Qué podía haber sucedido?

—Quédate aquí un momento—le dijo John a Alice. Así que se quedó sentada en la silla, esperando a que le dejase ir a la cama.

Entonces John se asomó en la oscuridad con sigilo para ver que descubría. Tampoco vio nada fuera de lo normal pero entró iluminando la estancia con su destornillador para poder investigar mejor. Primero se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, dentro solo había ropa como era de esperar. No obstante, escuchó un silbido que provenía de la cama.

—Ajá, ya te tengo—exclamó John.—Ya podéis entrar con tranquilidad. Yo me encargo.

—¿Crees que es inofensivo?—preguntó Rose.

—Le haremos compañía a Alice esta noche, por seguridad—explicó.


	2. Dos

Las primeras horas de la noche transcurrieron tranquilas. No obstante, ambos escucharon a Alice despertarse asustada más tarde.

—Tranquila shhhhh—dijo Rose intentando calmar a la niña.

—No, están ahí—aseguró ella señalando los extremos de su cama. Ninguno de los dos veía nada.

—Solo le sucede a ella…—dedujo John.

—Porque es una niña—añadió Rose terminando su frase.

—Supongo—contestó John mientras levantaba los faldones de la cama y miraba debajo—.

A la gente no le gusta mirar aquí; muchas veces hay solo pelusa, juguetes perdidos, mascotas tímidas, pero otras… Toma, sujeta esto—le dijo a la niña mientras le daba un osito de peluche que había encontrado cerca.

—Es el señor Dawson creía que lo había perdido—dijo Alice— abrazándole fuertemente. Las sombras que le acechaban se disiparon por unos instantes.

—¡Oh! Creía que ya habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra—dijo John al descubrir lo que era—,aunque quizá han desaparecido y se han escondido aquí—hizo una pausa—Sal de ahí, no te haremos daño.

Luego escucharon al ser removerse inquieto y la niña volvió a asustarse.

—Solo es un gusano estelar, es verdad que pueden cambiar de forma, pero este no tiene la suficiente fuerza.

—¿Y qué aspecto tiene ese gusano?—quiso saber Rose.

—Es bello…a su manera—dijo John. Aunque lo estaba viendo, era una criatura alargada y fofa que apenas podía mover su cuerpo. No podía ver sus ojos, ni tampoco su boca, pero estaba seguro de que vivía porque su piel viscosa emitía unos destellos fluorescentes.

—Por eso se está alimentando de Alice.

Ambas le miraron aterrorizadas.

—Tranquilas, está débil. No te matará, Alice. No lo permitiré—aseguró sonriendo a la niña—Piensa en algo alegre.

—No puedo, está oscuro y…volverán—aseguró la niña.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo—le animó Rose.

Entonces Alice apretó los ojos muy fuerte, intentando pensar en algo que le gustara: los caramelos, los paseos por el parque, las fiestas de cumpleaños, sus peluches…Su madre le había regalado al señor Dawson cuando tenía seis años, siempre estaban juntos, tenía algunos remiendos pero seguía siendo él y le seguía queriendo, hasta que un día desapareció y se fue olvidando de su existencia poco a poco.

Y más tarde, mucho más tarde, empezaron las pesadillas. Le había estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo.

—Es él, es el señor Dawson. Es mi pensamiento alegre.

John observó como el gusano se agitaba dolorido. Se resistía a morir, no quería hacerlo. El colchón empezó a temblar y la niña abrazó a Rose.

—No te va a pasar nada—le dijo besando su cabello.

—Sería una lástima matarlo, es joven—apuntó John—.Sigue pensando en el señor Dawson, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Alice sintió las luces parpadear y las sombras sin rostro dando vueltas a su alrededor confundidas, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

John y Rose también percibieron algo pero fue muy leve.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien—aseguró John le dijo a la niña—Lo siento, pero no te vas a quedar con ella.

El gusano se retorció de dolor, sentía una punzada intensa en su interior que persistía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por vencerlo. El resplandor que emitía su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar y esto solo podía significar que estaba debilitado.

Finalmente la criatura soltó un alarido estridente y desapareció ante la mirada de John convertido en una nube arenosa. Luego recogió lo que pudo del alienígena para guardarlo en un frasco, puesto que no era recomendable dejar sus partículas desperdigadas por cualquier parte.

Alice sintió un gran alivio a partir de ese momento.

Pudo dormir el resto de la noche sin temor. Mientras, John y Rose se fueron a descansar un rato al sofá.

—Asunto arreglado, no le dejes que se separe del señor Dawson hasta que pase la adolescencia. Puede ser vulnerable hasta entonces—señaló John a la recién levantada Francine.

—¿Qué era?—quiso saber ella.

—Un gusano extraviado, seguramente necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Se alimentan de las pesadillas infantiles. En otros tiempos era muy habitual encontrarlos por aquí pero supongo que encontraron otros lugares donde absorber energía—explicó John.

—Entonces ¿ya está?—preguntó Francine emocionada.

—Sí, tú le has salvado—aseguró John guiñando un ojo.

John guardó el recipiente después de etiquetarlo en una estantería de su estudio para que estuviera junto a los demás fragmentos de: vespiformes, saturnianos, adiposios, racnoss,…e incluso hadas. Aún no sabía que haría con ellos.

—Bien, otro alienígena menos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Rose bostezando cuando vio a John salir de la habitación.

—Creo que deberías acostarte y yo también. Es un fastidio que necesite dormir tantas horas. Siento que estoy desperdiciando la vida. Hay tantas cosas por descubrir ahí fuera—suspiró John.

—Al menos seguimos haciendo lo de siempre—apuntó Rose.

—Sí, lo de siempre—replicó él.

Después, cada uno se retiró a su cuarto.

Así era la vida de Rose y John en el otro Londres cada día. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que era la monotonía.


End file.
